


mud-luscious and puddle-wonderful

by Ania



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breathplay, Consent Issues, Cunnilingus, Drowning, F/F, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Spoils of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/pseuds/Ania
Summary: Prompt: Rebel soldier/enemy leader, sex to get out of a bad situation, lots of manipulation.





	mud-luscious and puddle-wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/285344.html?thread=1612575392#cmt1612575392
> 
> Title from e.e. cummings.

A mud puddle brought Daisy down. They'd been marching all day, because apparently two-thirds of a war was simply marching from place to place, when Daisy set one foot in the puddle and lost her balance. If she'd been less tired, perhaps she'd have caught her balance easily. As it was, she wheeled her arms while the other soldiers backed away from her flailing, and slid right down the side of the mountain.

Helga, back home, would've told Daisy it was only a hill, if a great big one. But it seemed like a mountain when Daisy was sliding down it, leaves and dirt and bugs flying into her face and branches leaping out to whip her as she flew past.

Finally, she thudded to a stop, a filthy ball of bruises that had only a few moments before been a proudly marching rebel soldier. She took a moment to cry, because goddammit, she'd fallen off a mountain. This whole signing up for the glorious revolution had been a mistake, and she'd known it even since she'd slid a bayonet into a man and watched the light fade from his eyes. She couldn't sleep because even when he didn't haunt her she was cold and the ground was hard. The scent of blood wouldn't leave her nose. She thought her blisters outnumbered the clear skin on her feet, and worried she might never walk again once she stopped marching. Falling off a mountain was practically a highlight of the war.

Having indulged herself, Daisy stumbled to her feet and wandered in search of water. Follow the water, Helga would say.

Of course, Helga had been smart enough to stay home, but not smart enough to realize that the general, the High Lady of the Empire herself, would be bathing in the water. But Helga never did factor in Daisy's luck.

The general saw her, of course. They said General Victoire had the eyes of a hawk.

She raised one elegant eyebrow at the mess that was Daisy. She gestured her forward, and Daisy obeyed without a second thought, even though it was surely the height of idiocy to go closer to the enemy. She was very good at commanding.

"Clean yourself," she said, her voice throatier than Daisy expected. It was sexy, which was strange, because even naked and glistening with water, the general wasn't sexy. She was terrifying.

"Does it matter?" Daisy asked, her stupid voice still clogged with tears.

"How would you rather die?"

Daisy cleaned herself. She'd look at what she was doing, then look back to the general. The general seemed less concerned about Daisy, and simply continued her own bath. But Daisy wasn't fool enough to think she could launch a surprise attack.

"Take off your clothes," the general ordered, a note of exasperation in her voice. She wasn't even looking at Daisy when she said it.

Daisy did suppose the clothes were beyond saving. They hadn't been nice even before she'd rubbed a mountain on them.

Once Daisy was done cleaning herself, she simply stood in the lake, shivering. This was where'd she die. It was nice enough, she supposed. Picturesque. And being killed by the general, that was more than most soldiers could expect. She did rather wish the general would hurry, but the other woman seemed intent on relaxing.

Finally, she deigned to acknowledge that Daisy was still there. She crooked a single finger, beckoning her closer. And closer, and closer, until Daisy stood right before her.

Daisy took a breath to steady herself, when the general's strong hands shoved her under the water. She thrashed, struggled, but the general's grip was iron and all that saved her was the general letting her up.

"Please, please," she begged, not ready to go to death with any more dignity than she'd lived her life.

"My bedmate died of a stray arrow in our last skirmish," the general said, which didn't seem to have much relevance to anything to Daisy.

"What?"                                                                                                                                     

"Lick my pussy," she said. This time, when she shoved Daisy under, she shoved her into her crotch.

Daisy wasn't sure how she was supposed to lick and hold her breath at the same time, and quickly found she wasn't. She simply concentrated on licking the best she could, because the better she did, the quicker the general let her up and the longer she let her breathe. It was dizzying, the up and down and the air and not air, but it all made more sense if Daisy just concentrated on tongue to pussy and let the general handle the rest. Daisy's jaw was so sore she thought it might fall off by the time the general was satisfied, and her nostrils burned with all the water that had gone up them. She was still alive, which was something.

"Not altogether incompetent," the general decided, and dragged Daisy back to shore, where she threw her on the ground. Which rather seemed to defeat the point of getting her clean, but Daisy wasn't going to point that out.

"You're spoils of war now. You touch a weapon, or make any other act of aggression, and I or one of my soldiers kills you. You behave, you get to live as my pampered pet. Your choice."

Daisy nodded, although she wasn't sure she counted being half drowned as being pampered. Still, she was alive. But that mud puddle sure had brought her low.


End file.
